rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Akuma
Description The Akuma fist class does most of its damage with its close-quartered, combo-oriented abilities with the help from its high base damage. Unlike its orderly counterpart, Monk, which primarily uses passive skills, Akumas use active skills and extremely lethal status effects to deal tons of damage during combat. How to Obtain Akuma # Achieve 30 grips worth of chaotic. # Get the required amount of fist exp. It's important to note that fist classes, including Akuma, require much, much, more exp then other classes(4 scrooms per skill, or about 16-24 scrooms) (note: it will take more scrooms if you have trained fist.) # Go to the Akuma trainer, who is located very far back on the cliffs bordering the Sea of Dust. His location is best described as being the furthest point from any walkable area without the use of mana climb. # Buy all four skills, which cost 60 silver each, 240 silver total. Abilities Active * Femur Breaker '- '(formerly named Axe Kick)Breaks a player's leg and paralyzes it if they are hit twice by the move. This move is best used when fighting someone for a lengthy amount of time. * Spin Kick - ' Breaks a player's ribs; The broken ribs status effect causes players to be knocked down for a slightly longer amount of time. * '''Rising Dragon -' (formerly named Goshoryu) When used the player extends their right fist upward, moves forward while spinning around, and raises into the air twice while spinning essentially doing two uppercuts; You actually attack 4 times though, two times when you uppercut and two more times when you've come back to the ground after an uppercut. The last uppercut also sends the target very high into the air in a knockback state. '''Passive *'Trained Combat -' Changes the animations of your light attack combo, (mouse1 attacks) and fist damage is increased tremendously. For context this is the racial ability Ashiins spawn with. Information * While you can get to the Akuma trainer with 5-6 seconds of climb, you can't get out of the Akuma trainers area without 9-10 seconds of climb. * If you got all your grips by dealing 100% of the damage to victims at 100% health you would only have enough exp for two skills. * Rising Dragon used to be called Goshuryu, which is a street fighter reference. However, it was changed due to the dev's fear of a copyright strike. * Ashiins only have to pay for three skills since they already possess Trained Combat from their racial abilities. Also they will have to take longer to get due to having 2x Damage on their Fists. Tips * Femur Breaker is best used during fights that will take a long time since it's a little difficult to hit, and if a fight's not going to last long it's not worth trying to injure them anyway. Leg Breaker is much more versatile though, its really useful on people that like to flee at the first sign of significant danger, so if you injure them while they still think they're safe you can very easily take these targets out. Lastly Leg Breaker is useful in dire situations where your opponent is much more powerful than you are, if you can manage it hit them twice with the move, and either flee, or even kill them if they can't defend themselves. The best way to land this move on someone is dashing at them following up with leg breaker while the enemy is fleeing. Another great way to use this move is during a combo since it does not knock the enemy down, use this move to extend combos. Make sure you know how many hits you have on someone with leg breaker. * Rising Dragon is best used when your currently light comboing your target, effectively making it much easier to hit them, because after Rising Dragon's attack is over the user can barely move for about 1.5 seconds, leaving you extremely vulnerable into get combod yourself. * Naturally Akuma counters mages a little bit since Mana Shield doesn't block fist attacks. Try to surprise a mage early in the fight before they realize they can't block your powerful attacks, because even though you counter Mana Shield fist classes are actually difficult to use against mages since you have to get so dangerously close to them. * It's recommended to kill zombie scrooms to get most of the exp you'll need; It takes approximately 16-24 zombie scrooms to get enough exp for all Akuma skills. * Be very careful when using Leg Breaker and Spin Kick as if you land it on a monk, gaian or someone with a metal arm who is blocking, the move will be reflected on to you, causing you to break your ribs/leg instantly. So if your up against any of these opponents, pay attention and wait for the right time to strike, usually being when they are not planning to block. * Spin Kick can be used to extend your combos as well as finish them, using Spin Kick will knock your opponent down but not away leaving him in front of you. You can follow up with a RMB or any move, but if you have already hit the person once with femur breaker then you can use the move again as soon as they get up from your spin kick. Spin Kick can be used at the end of a combo or as soon as someone gets up after being knocked down. If you are chasing someone and don't want to use RMB because of the charge up and don't wanna use LMB because they can escape that too then using Spin Kick will be fast and quick to knock your prey down leaving them vulnerable for a bit even if they dashed away. Category:Classes